Ártemis
Ártemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) é a antagonista do segundo arco da temporada Maximum Impact 2. Ao contrario das inúmeras cópias que aparecem no arco, Ártemis é de fato um clone de Lina Tenshi, criada por Gaia aos mesmos moldes de Alpha-152 graças aos contatos com Victor Donovan. Ártemis é classificada como uma lutadora suprema e a maior arma da Gaia's Army. Aparência Ela possui a forma do corpo de Lina, porem, ela é totalmente transparente com uma cor azul cristalino, sendo brilhante e reluzente, como se ela fosse feita de algum líquido ou gel. Seus olhos parecem brilhar em branco, sem pupilas ou íris. Alem de não usar nenhuma roupa. Pode-se usar Alpha-152 como base para se ter uma ideia de como é Ártemis embora sua cor seja mais puxada para um azul do que um verde-aqua. História Gaia por possuir amostras de DNA de Lina, começou o projeto CODE: A.R.T.E.M.I.S. que consiste em criar um clone de Lina modificando seus genes, criando uma poderosa criatura inumana feita principalmente para destruir o Rei dos Desenhos. Com Vinix mais uma vez interferindo em seus planos, desta vez se aproximando de Cyrille, Nobody de Lina que também era alvo de Gaia, é decidido finalmente usar Ártemis. Primeiro, Gaia decidiu usar Ártemis para testar suas habilidade a enviando para locais onde se encontravam alguns membros do Clube Fusão. Ártemis acaba interrompendo a luta entre Gotoh e Hisoka, matando imediatamente o primeiro e enfrentando o segundo. Hisoka acaba nocauteado por Ártemis, mas sobrevive. A clone decide seguir caminho até seu próximo alvo e acaba atacando um carro perto do hospital onde se encontrava Vicious, Killua, Alluka, Tsubone e Amane. Vicious decide enfrentar Ártemis mas acaba sendo derrotado facilmente. Leo imediatamente entra na batalha tentando derrotar o poderoso inimigo, mas depois de grandes esforços e quase sendo derrotado, a luta é interrompida por Gaia que tira Ártemis de campo e explica um pouco de seu plano para Leo. Pouco depois disso, Ártemis é colocada para enfrentar Sora e X. Sora acaba sendo derrotado por Ártemis, enquanto X dava vários Charge Shots consecutivos em Ártemis, sem êxito. Antes de ser derrotado, o Robô Azul é salvo por Zero e Paul que fogem levando o corpo de Sora junto, deixando Ártemis para trás que é levada de volta ao laboratório por Gaia. Após o rapto de Cyrille, Vinix invade o castelo de Gaia e acaba chegando até o laboratório onde Ártemis se encontrava dentro de um grande tubo. Ártemis acorda destruindo o tudo e Gaia explica que diferente das outras Lina Dolls, Ártemis é realmente um clone de Lina, modificada para se tornar uma guerreira inumana retirando praticamente todos os seus sentimentos conhecendo apenas o ódio e a destruição. Vinix tem uma dura batalha contra Ártemis que é capaz de aguentar até mesmo ataques de Super Vinix. Após receber um Super Soco Imortal ela é jogada para as profundezas do castelo e mesmo assim sobrevive ao ataque. Vinix cansado desfaz a transformação mas decide continuar lutando indo para onde Ártemis foi jogada. Os dois se enfrentam novamente e Vinix compreende que Ártemis apesar de ter sido tão modificada nunca se afastou de fato da natureza da verdadeira Lina. Ártemis possui o mesmo afeto por Vinix, porem, com a falta de sentimentos ela é capaz de expressar isso apenas com violência. Vinix não vê outra escolha a não ser acabar com o sofrimento de Ártemis de uma vez e diz que jamais pedirá perdão pelo que está prestes a fazer, tentando se convencer de que era o mais correto naquele momento. Ártemis é atacada com um Super Punho do Dragão improvisado por Vinix e acaba sendo derrotada com o poderoso ataque. Personalidade Clone criado para odiar o mundo e com um foco para destruir tudo em seu caminho. Ela demonstra lutar voluntariamente contra qualquer um, mesmo o adversário atacando ou não. Não se pode ter certeza se Gaia tem qualquer controle sobre suas ações. Ela parece ser inumano, conhecendo apenas o ódio. Além disso ela parece ser incapaz de falar, fazendo apenas barulhos como chiados, murmuros, gritos ou até mesmo cantarolar para provocar o oponente. Quando está pronta para batalhar fica um um pouco agachada com os dedos curvados como se estivesse pronta para atacar como um animal. Ela parece reagir de forma mais dinâmica quando Vinix está presente. Estilo de Luta Ela não parece ter todos os mesmos movimentos de Lina, sendo uma personagem de ataques físicos ao invés de projéteis de luz, alem de possui teletransporte e uma flutuação temporária que causa um Pseudo-Voo se ela usar impulsos de energia. Embora quase todos os seus movimentos sejam golpes corpo a corpo, isso é compensado por uma velocidade incrível de executar seus movimentos. Como seu estilo de luta por puro instinto violento, pode ser um pouco imprevisível seus movimentos, embora, certamente carece de estratégias. Música * Ártemis Theme * I will not ask forgiveness Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Trívias * O nome Ártemis vem da deusa Grega da caça e da lua. Fazendo comparação de que seu criador possua o nome Gaia, que na mitologia originou vários deuses principalmente Cronos. Cronos deu origem a Zeus e este ultimo é pai de Ártemis. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Clone Categoria:Vilões